


What Is       That Noise?

by Angel_in_Your_Arms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_in_Your_Arms/pseuds/Angel_in_Your_Arms
Summary: Dean gets home late from work one night and has to look for the source of the strange sound in the hallway of his apartment building.





	What Is       That Noise?

Promptober Day 9 – Screech

 

Dean was dragging his tired ass down the hall to his apartment when he couldn’t help but notice the strange screeching sounds coming from the apartment just past his on the opposite side of the corridor. He didn’t consider himself the nosy neighbor by any means and had a live and let live attitude as long as no one was being hurt or infringing on anyone else’s freedom so he’s not quite sure what propelled him the seven or eight extra steps beyond his own door to the apartment from which it seemed the unearthly sounds were resonating. He was new to the building and didn’t know any of his neighbors yet thanks to the ridiculously long hours he was putting in managing his uncle Bobby’s auto repair shop and building his classic car restoration business at the same time.

  
He approached the door, now certain that the sounds were definitely emanating from apartment 3C. He leaned in closer, actually pressing his right ear to the door in an attempt to hear what was going on. For what he figures was the better part of a minute or so he listened. He could make out some muffled talking that sounded like only one deep male voice. Maybe he was on the phone with someone, Dean thought to himself, giving the stranger the benefit of the doubt and not assuming he was carrying on a conversation with himself. The weird screeching was constant. From further away when he first heard it he thought it could have been a baby or child but at closer range he was certain that it was not a human sound. In his over tired state the noise had somehow become hypnotic, especially paired with the muffled rumbling of the deep male voice.

  
It was one of those moments that only takes a split second from start to finish but somehow plays out in slow motion at the same time that caused Dean to find himself plummeting to the floor as the occupant of apartment 3C opened his door. Landing with a drawn out ‘ooooh shiiiit’ and ultimately ‘oomph’ as he hit the floor, he lay there quite certain that there were stars and little birdies spinning around his head just like in the cartoons he would watch as a child (and also as an adult on the occasional lazy Sunday but no one needs to know that, ever).

  
“What the…who are…oh my…are you ok,” he heard the now familiar deep voice right above his face, so close he could feel his warm breath and smell what he assumed was peppermint toothpaste. Realizing there was no way to gracefully escape the humiliation of being caught eavesdropping on his new, as yet total stranger of a neighbor Dean bit the proverbial bullet and slowly opened his eyes. Upon doing so he was assaulted by the piercing stare of the most mesmerizing blue eyes he has ever seen. Surrounding those eyes was a handsome face with full lips, just the right amount of stubble, and a head of deep brown hair that was spiking out in every direction imaginable. Once he composed himself Dean was able to take in the full image before him and he had to make a conscious effort not to laugh as the thought that the man looked like a confused puppy with the way he was tilting his head as he gently shook him and continued to inquire about his well being.

  
“Yeah uh um, I’m good,” Dean finally replied trying to get his bearings. He really should have just minded his business and gone to his apartment. He could be fast asleep by now instead of having to explain to his hot neighbor why he was leaning against his door. Hot? Did he really think that in the midst of all this embarrassment. Get a grip Dean, you’ve been working way too much lately he thought to himself, making a mental note to call it quits early on Friday and check out some local bars for some much needed R&R.

  
“That’s good to hear. So now that I don’t have to worry about calling an ambulance can you please tell me who you are and why you were leaning on my door at nearly one in the morning?” The man held out his hand to help Dean to his feet.

  
“I uh, live in 3B across the hall and heard that ungodly sound and followed it to your door. What the hell is that noise?” Dean looked around trying to locate the direction the sound was coming from as he straightened himself up from being on the floor. He noticed a sudden change in the attractive man’s demeanor at the mention of the noise. His head dropped and he looked around nervously.

  
Sighing he asked sheepishly, “can you keep a secret?”

  
“It depends. Will keeping the secret make me an accessory to a felony or subject me to possible jail time?” He smiled his best smile and winked. Dude, are you seriously flirting with this guy, now?

  
“I doubt the penalties would be that severe should anyone find out and report me to the proper authorities but I’m fairly certain that I have committed and am committing some type of infraction but I just couldn’t help it. I couldn’t just leave it to die. That would be a wrong greater than any violation of any man made written code I have broken.” Dean noticed the previous nervousness was replaced by a sort of passion as the man tried to explain himself.

  
“Ok, ah, I don’t know your name. I’m Dean, Dean Winchester by the way.” He held out his hand in greeting.

  
“Pleased to make your acquaintance Dean, my name is Castiel Novak.” Castiel accepted Dean’s outstretched hand and shook it firmly, never breaking eye contact. “Anyway, I was taking a walk this evening after dinner through some of the hiking trails in the county park and came upon this eaglet that had fallen from its nest. I looked around and found two others that were not alive nearby. I just couldn’t leave the poor little thing to succumb to the fate of its siblings so I brought it home. It’s obviously hungry and won’t stop crying. I did some research online and know what I need to get to feed it but I am afraid to leave it alone. I called my brother to see if he could run to the all night grocery and get a few thing to get us through the night but he’s actually out of town.” As he was talking he walked away toward the kitchen area and returned with a shoe box that had been turned into a makeshift nest. Dean’s gaze went from the scrawny little bird and back to Castiel and smiled to himself thinking how they kind of resembled each other.

“Um, I’d offer to make the grocery run but I am dead on my feet from working nearly eighteen hours but if you want I can baby sit the little guy while you go get the diapers and formula.” He laughed a little and flashed another of his irresistible smiles.

  
“Oh Dean would you? That would be wonderful. I’ll be forever in your debt. You don’t have to do anything just make sure it stays in its little nest here.”

  
“No problem man, what are neighbors for? Are you ok with me staying here in your place while you’re gone or should we hang at mine until you get beck?” Dean didn’t care one way or the other as long as he could park his ass on a soft sofa for the duration.

  
“You’re welcome to remain here. I will be as quick as possible. I promise. Thank you so much Dean."

  
“Anytime Cas…uh…casti..um…is it ok to call you Cas?” Dean stumbled over the unusual name.

  
“Cas is fine. I’ll just grab my keys and be on my way. Would you like anything from the store while I’m there?”

  
“No thanks dude, Screech and I are just going to snuggle up here on the couch and wait for you to get back.”

  
“Thanks again Dean.” Castiel went to his room to get his phone and wallet, grabbed his keys and left. Dean settled on the couch with his new buddy, Screech, in the box next to him. Relaxing, he leaned his head back, his tired mind filled with images of the unusual and attractive man he just met. Maybe instead of hitting the bars on Friday night he could see if Cas was free for dinner.


End file.
